I've a thirst you could photograph
by Honor Manager
Summary: The best birthday gift is birthday sex. Oneshot. Warning: Contains smut. France x Philippines with a lemon!


**Ollo, hoomans! I know, I should be focusing on "You lied to me", but I just couldn't let this idea go to waste. On July 14, France's birthday, France decides to hang out with Philippines. Philippines, surprised by the sudden encounter, didn't have a gift, so he makes up for it by "dressing up" *wink wink nudge nudge*. Okay, it's pretty obvious that a lemon is gonna happen, so brace yourselves, hold onto your dripping knickers, and enjoy my first attempt at writing a lemon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, Prussia x England would be canon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reader's P.O.V.<strong>

"Freaking baldy, leaving me all alone." Philippines mumbled. His boss left for yet _another_ business trip, without even leaving him with an instruction. "What am I supposed to do, brew perfumes?! Ugh, I _need_ something to do! I need to work!" the bored workaholic screamed. Suddenly, someone rang the doorbell. He hurriedly ran to answer the door, slipping on the steps of the staircase in the process. Maybe running around while wearing socks on a newly polished floor was a bad idea. When he got to the door, France was there, in his usual goofy smile.

"Bon'soir, mon cheri!" France said, and entered the house. He made himself comfortable on a sofa, and Philippines mentally facepalmed. His gift wasn't here yet!

"France! Um.. happy birthday?" his voice trailed off.

"Merci, Carlos." France paused and looked at Philippines expectantly. Philippines couldn't help but stare back.

"Um, your- your party is later, right?" Philippines stuttered. France nodded happily. "W-well, mind if I gave you your gift in advance?" Philippines realized what he said, and literally hit himself on the face.

"Actually, that would be nice, yes." France smiled. Philippines dashed to the kitchen, where the nearest faucet was. He splashed cold water on his face to calm him down. He didn't notice that his face was red and he was getting sweaty.

"Fuck, what do I do? Give him alphabet soup that would spell happy birthday? No, that's too cheap." somehow, the word "soup" gave him an idea. He glanced over at his stove, where he recently cooked some Arroz Caldo. "Arroz Caldo sounds French, right? No, who am I kidding?" he sang lullabies in his head, trying to just fall asleep. He looked over to the side, and spotted his apron. A gleam of hope shone in his eyes.

France couldn't wait for his gift. No, he was trembling from excitement! "Maybe he'll give me a gong? That would be cool!" France whispered to himself. He heard an "oh shit" and as he was about to turn his head, Juan said "don't look yet", or something like that.

"U-um, cover your eyes!" Philippines shyly said. France could hardly wait, and did as he was told. "O-okay, you can look- now..!" France finally looked, and was shocked himself. Juan Carlos Dela Cruz, The Republic of Philippines, was clothed in nothing but an apron, while profusely sweating and blushing.

"You're.. ADORABLE! Please, demonstrate for me! Cook while only clothed like that!" France couldn't help but smile at Juan and his cuteness.

"R-right! Follow me!" Philippines grabbed France's hand, and instead of leading him to the kitchen, he pushed France in front of him towards the kitchen, where another couch was conveniently placed. France sat, and Philippines decided to make just a small snack. Even though Juan's back was facing France, the view was amazing. France stood up, and creeped up Philippines's back.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" France whispered to Juan's ear.

"N-no, I'm not!" Philippines turned to look at France.

"I'd be convinced if you don't have such a flaming hard-on." France seductively said, then began to straddle Juan's member with his thigh. The younger personification yelped in shock and pleasure.

"I don-" Philippines was cut off when France smashed their lips together. It was useless to struggle free, since Philippines was already being held tightly by France. He sucked on Juan's lower lip, begging for entrance. Philippines moaned, which France took advantage of; he forced his tongue inside, and began exploring Juan's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, but the winner was obviously the more experienced one. They continued kissing passionately, and Juan was beginning to feel dizzy. Soon, they had to part for air. France pushed Philippines to the couch, but was stopped by Philippines before he could do anything. "N-not here, someone will see!"

* * *

><p>France licked Juan's ears, then his chest, and then his leaking boner. Somehow, this didn't feel right for Juan. All of a sudden, Philippines switched their positions, with him on the top.<p>

"It's your birthday, so you shouldn't exert too much effort..!" Juan shyly said. He then began licking France's semi-hard member, and began sucking it, but only halfway. France tangled his fingers on Juan's hair, and deepened his penis in Juan's mouth. Philippines choked, not used to deepthroating. Their eyes met, and just that erotic sight, where Juan's lips were stretched outwards just so he can take all of France, was enough to make France orgasm. Shots of semen filled Juan's throat, which he all swallowed. France flipped back their positions, and pinned Juan down.

"Let me make you feel amazing." France smirked. He made Juan suck his fingers, and when they were sticky enough, he inserted two of his fingers in Juan's tight opening and slowly began to make a scissor-like motion. Juan was biting the bedsheets for him not to make too much sounds. When he felt softer, France inserted another finger. He slowly rubbed the walls of Juan's anus. When he pressed on a particular spot, Juan arched his back upwards, and screamed out in ecstasy. France smirked, and pulled his fingers out.

"H-hey! Don't stop, please!" Juan said.

"But I don't hear you begging." France grinned. Juan gulped, and took a deep breath.

"Just hurry up and get on with it!" Philippines complained. France chuckled softly, and positioned his dick on Juan's tight hole. He entered in one thrust, and Philippines screamed from pain.

"Are you okay?" France asked, concerned.

"I-it hurts..!" Juan's eyes were filled with tears. France frowned. "But with you inside me like this, it.. it makes me happy." he said, trying to force a smile. Philippines pulled France closer, intertwining their lips. This time, France was more gentle. They pulled apart, with a string of saliva connecting their lips.

After a few moments, Philippines wrapped his legs around France's waist and supported himself with his arms around France's back, indicating that he was ready. France started slow, and Philippines gave the same pained yelp, with a bit of pleasure mixed in. He quickened his pace, and the pain was replaced with even more pleasure. Soon, both of them were moaning loudly, screaming each other's names.

"A-ah, I'm gonna..!" Philippines tightened, and came all over their stomachs. The feeling of Juan's hole compressing around his dick also made France cum, shooting shots of white deep in Juan. He rested beside Philippines, with both of them exhausted, and pulled a blanket over them.

"Was this really supposed to be your gift?" France asked.

"No, actually. I didn't expect any of this to happen. I had something else for you, but it wasn't delivered yet." Philippines mumbled.

"What is it?" France asked, cupping Juan's cheek.

"A gong." Juan said, rubbing France's palm around his cheek lovingly.

"Sweet."

* * *

><p>"But most of all, I like this gong the best. It was gave to me by.. someone special." France looked over at Philippines, and smiled. He hit the gong, but instead of a loud ring, France's obnoxious "ohonhonhonhon" laugh was heard instead.<p>

"Jesus, that would take so much effort to make." America mumbled.

"Maybe they ordered it online?" Philippines replied. He giggled subconciously.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy? Eh.. I'm sorry if it seems inappropriate at this time, but I'll give any excuse just so I can try writing a lemon. Bye! Leave a review, while you're on your way!<strong>


End file.
